Dreams and Promises Go Hand In Hand
by bucktooth22
Summary: Destiel Harry Potter AU. Dean is enamored with Cas but he doesn't really know how to express or even understand his feelings. He has dreams about the hufflepuff every night and with each dream he makes a promise.
1. Day 1

Name: Dreams and Promises Go Hand In Hand

Summary: Destiel Harry Potter AU. Dean is enamored with Cas but he doesn't really know how to express or even understand his feelings. He has dreams about the hufflepuff every night and with each dream he makes a promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter OR supernatural.

Note 1: Gabriel: 13 years old- fourth year, slytherin

Dean: 12 years old- third year, gryffindor

Cas: 12 years old- third year, hufflepuff

Sam: 8 years old- future ravenclaw

Note 2: if you like this and you want to see more go to my page and look at your leisure. If you liked this be sure to follow favorite and or review. If you didn't like it leave. No one is making you read it.

* * *

It was Tuesday night in the great castle as Dean sat at the gryffindor table with his fellow quidditch players. He was a team beater and one of the best. They laughed at the little first years as they were paraded in. Dean was only in his third year but it seemed like a lifetime ago when he was one of the new kids. They were all so small and scared looking except one kid. He looked to be Dean's age and had black hair. Dean didn't know why but he watched the boy carefully. After a while McGonagall called his name and he stepped up to the stool and took a seat. Dean wanted him to be put in gryffindor but he could tell by those big sapphire eyes that he didn't belong there.

"At last! A challenge!" The hat said happily. "You have the brains of a ravenclaw but not the wit, the loyalty and sense of justice to be a hufflepuff, the bravery to stand up for what's right from gryffindor, but definitely not slytherin." The hat went on. Dean grinned; he was fine as long as the mysterious blue eyed boy called Castiel Novak wasn't in slytherin. "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat said at last. The yellow and black table cheered for their new addition and Dean glared at them. He didn't pay attention to the rest of those being called.

"Who's the new kid?" Dean asked the kid next to him.

"That's Castiel, he and his brother Gabriel just transferred here from Beauxbatons. Apparently their dad is a high up in the ministry of magic. They were first at Durmstrang then went to Beauxbatons before coming here. Apparently Durmstrang was too brutal for them and Beauxbatons was too prissy. Castiel is a third year and his older brother Gabriel is a fourth year." The boy explained.

"What house is Gabriel in?" Dean asked. He figured if he could get in good with the big brother he would have a chance to make the acquaintance of Castiel.

"Slytherin." The boy said bitterly. Dean cringed. It looked like he would just have to force it. That night Dean had dreams of those penetrating blue eyes.


	2. Day 2

Name: Dreams and Promises Go Hand In Hand

Summary: Destiel Harry Potter AU. Dean is enamored with Cas but he doesn't really know how to express or even understand his feelings. He has dreams about the hufflepuff every night and with each dream he makes a promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter OR supernatural.

Note 1: Gabriel: 13 years old- fourth year, slytherin

Dean: 12 years old- third year, gryffindor

Cas: 12 years old- third year, hufflepuff

Sam: 8 years old- future ravenclaw

Note 2: if you like this and you want to see more go to my page and look at your leisure. If you liked this be sure to follow favorite and or review. If you didn't like it leave. No one is making you read it.

* * *

Breakfast on the first day always went a little slow with students tricking in the doors bleary eyed and scruffy. Dean strutted in the doors with an oddly determined look on his face for it to be so early in the morning. He scanned the room and upon finding Castiel absent he sat down and started in on his breakfast. By the time he was done Castiel still hadn't shown so he got up and went over to the hufflepuff table. There were a group of girls staring at him wide eyed and giggling. Dean walked straight up to them.

"Hello ladies." Dean said flashing his lady-killer smile. The four of them turned red and giggled uncontrollably.

"I was looking for the new kid, Castiel. Can you help me?" He asked.

"He was the first one up this morning." One of them piped up. She was a pretty girl with long frizzy red hair and green eyes.

"He skipped breakfast." Another one said. She had glasses and short brown hair and blue eyes.

"He went to Hagrid's." a third one said. She had boy cut black hair and black almond shaped eyes.

"Thanks ladies." Dean said with a wink before he turned to leave. He grabbed a bagel in a napkin on his way. As he began walking away he felt someone watching him. He glanced over his shoulder to find golden eyes staring at him intently from the slytherin table. Dean brushed it off and picked up his pace to Hagrid's hut. By the time he got there breakfast was half over and he was getting nervous.

"Thank you very much Mr. Hagrid sir." Came a voice as the door to the hut opened. Castiel stepped out looking at the ground and clutching a blue book that said magical creatures in gold letters on the spine. He looked up and his eyes fell on Dean. He stared at him with a frightened expression.

"Hi! I'm Dean." Dean said. He went to offer his hand for shaking but there was a bagel in it. Dean's face turned red at his mistake. He should not have come. "I heard you skipped breakfast so I brought you a bagel. It's not much but as they say, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Dean said in a hurry.

"Thank you." Castiel said carefully before taking the bagel and staring at it as if it would bite him.

"I should be getting to class." Castiel said not moving.

"Oh yah sorry." Dean said stepping off the gravel path to get out of his way. Castiel hurried by. Dean hit himself in the face with the palm of his hand muttering stupid.

"Um, Dean?" Castiel's voice came wavering over the self demeaning mutters. Dean's face shot up to look at Castiel wide eyed.

"Could you help me? I don't exactly know where I'm going." Castiel asked looking as scared as Dean felt.

"Oh yah sure!" Dean said in a hurry. "What do you have first?"

Castiel thought for a moment. "Potions."

"Oh." Dean said with sympathy in his voice. "That's in the dungeons." Dean said before they began walking back to the castle.

"And that's bad?" Castiel asked noting the tone of voice.

"No, well kinda but not for you." Dean said trying to find the words to explain. "The dungeons are where the slytherins hang out but you'll be fine because your brother's one of them. The bad part about potions is the professor. Snape's a total Bogart." Dean said.

"Is he mean?" Castiel asked, his voice quavering.

"You should be fine." Dean said trying to sound reassuring while internally kicking himself for scaring the poor kid. They walked the rest of the way in silence. As they approached the door Castiel looked terrified.

"It's not that bad." Dean said eyeing the look on the boy's face. He looked up at Dean's kind green eyes, schooled his expression and tried to stop the quavering in his knees.

"Thank you for showing me where to go." Castiel said.

"No problem. You'll be able to find your other classes?" Dean asked.

"I'm sure it can't be too bad." Castiel said with a weak smile before he turned around and entered potions. Dean turned on his heels and ran to his first class.

* * *

Dean sat down in the great hall for dinner. The tables were generally separated by house but it was not mandatory. Most friends were made in house boundaries and therefore sat together.

Dean scarfed down his food eagerly when the kid from the other day ran up to him. He had been the one that told Dean about Castiel originally.

"Dean!" He said crouching down behind him. Dean turned around.

"What?"

"That kid you were asking about, he's outside crying."

"Why?" Dean asked with a mixture of emotions. He was sad that those blue eyes would be sad. He was angry, murderous even, that someone had made Cas cry, protective, territorial, worried, etc.

"Apparently some gryffindor was making fun of him." He said. Dean got up and ran out of the great hall. By the time he got there the scene had grown. There were three gryffindors standing around laughing at Castiel who was crying.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Dean demanded harshly. Castiel looked up, tears streaming down his face.

"He's a third year and he can't fly on a broom." One of them said and the three howled into laughter again.

"Get the fuck out of here before I use the cruciatus curse on all three of you!" Dean yelled. They looked at him and scurried off.

"You okay?" Dean asked turning to Castiel. He wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his robe.

"I'll live." Castiel mumbled.

"You can't fly?" Dean asked trying to sound gentle.

"No. I can't. And I know it makes me a stupid little freak! I'm such a looser." Castiel said harshly.

"Don't you ever, Ever say that about yourself. Do you understand me?" Dean commanded angrily putting a hand on either shoulder to turn the crying boy to him. Castiel looked up at him pitifully and nodded. "Do you want to learn to fly?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded again. "Well let's go inside and you can wash your face off. Have you had dinner yet?" Dean asked. Castiel shook his head no. "Well you can wash your face off, and then we'll get some food in you. Training starts tomorrow." Dean said in a cheery voice. They walked back into the castle and went to the bathroom. Dean watched over him until he was done washing his face off and they went to the dining hall. The three boys stared at the two and Dean gave them a death glare.

"Do you have any friends you want to sit with? Your brother maybe?" Dean asked trying not to cringe at the thought of sitting with Castiel at the slytherin table.

"No." Castiel said simply.

"Well then you're going to sit with me." Dean said tugging on the boy's sleeve to get him to follow. They sat down in a relatively empty area and Castiel picked at his food.

"Aren't you hungry?" Dean asked eyeing the untouched food. It was salad with Italian dressing.

"I'm not really a fan of salad." Castiel said looking up at Dean apologetically.

"Well I guess we'll just have to get you something more to your taste." Dean said grinning. Castiel eyed him warily. Dean got up and motioned for the other boy to follow him. They walked for a while before they reached a big painting of a bat eating a melon. Dean produced a grape tomato from his pocket that he must have taken from his plate when Castiel wasn't looking. Dean held it up to the painting and the bat took it and munched on it for a moment before the painting swung off the wall like a door opening. There was a delicious sent coming from the room inside and it made Castiel's mouth water. Stepping inside the two boys beheld a team of house elves working diligently on food preparations.

"Hey!" Dean said grinning at them. They looked up at him and smiled nodding to him before a few scurried off to make a pie.

"Cherry sir?" One of them asked in a tinny voice.

"That sounds perfect." Dean responded before turning to see Castiel looking at them all wide eyed. "They'll make you anything you want." Dean said.

"You look starved. Would you like something to eat young master?" A house elf asked looking up at Castiel with kind hearted wide eyes.

"Could I have a hamburger please sir? If it isn't too much trouble of course. I wouldn't want to be a nuisance." Castiel asked crouching down to be closer to their level so as not to be impolite.

"Of course!" The house elf said with an astonished look on his face. "He treats us like equals. I like this one." The house elf said to Dean before scurrying off to work.

"They make the food for the entire castle." Dean said smiling at them.

"I had wondered where it all came from." Castiel said watching them work curiously.

"So Cas, have you made new friends yet?" Dean asked trying not to sound too protective.

"Just one." Castiel said turning to look at Dean with his clear blue eyes twinkling.

"Care to share?" Dean asked.

"You Dean." Castiel said standing up. Dean was aware how close they were to each other. Castiel watched Dean carefully as Dean's face turned crimson. "You're blushing." Castiel commented. Dean stepped back and licked his lips nervously suddenly finding the floor incredibly fascinating.

"Your food young masters." Said some house elves offering up plates and forks and knives and napkins. They took them and thanked the crew before leaving. They walked through the halls at an east pace while eating.

"Cassie! There you are!" Said a voice from behind the two. They turned around to find the boy from before with the golden eyes from slytherin.

"Gabriel." Castiel said in acknowledgment.

"Dad sent us presents!" Gabriel said gleefully.

"What are they?" Castiel said with a completely apathetic voice. Dean felt awkward being present for this family conversation.

"I got a bag of candy and a purebred owl! He's so pretty! He's all black and so soft!" Gabriel said happily.

"What did I get?" Castiel asked.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Gabriel said reaching into his pocket. He produced a little figurine. It was a unicorn about the size of a thumb. It shook its mane and looked up at Castiel's soft face. Dean watched Castiel's expression soften slightly as he picked it up delicately in his hand. He watched it as it trotted around the palm of his hand happily. "You got an owl too. It's up in the owlery.

"Thank you Gabriel." Castiel said looking up at his brother.

"Anything for my baby brother!" Gabriel said scuffing Castiel's hair lovingly before hurrying off.

"Would you like to accompany me to the owlery?" Castiel asked turning to Dean.

"No thanks. I'll take our plates back to the kitchen." Dean said taking Castiel's plate from his hand.

"Thank you Dean." Castiel said before hurrying off down the corridor.

"No problem." Dean mumbled.

Dean dreamt of Castiel crying. Dean would never let that happen again.


	3. Day 3

Name: Dreams and Promises Go Hand In Hand

Summary: Destiel Harry Potter AU. Dean is enamored with Cas but he doesn't really know how to express or even understand his feelings. He has dreams about the hufflepuff every night and with each dream he makes a promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter OR supernatural.

Note 1: Gabriel: 13 years old- fourth year, slytherin

Dean: 12 years old- third year, gryffindor

Cas: 12 years old- third year, hufflepuff

Sam: 8 years old- future ravenclaw

Note 2: if you like this and you want to see more go to my page and look at your leisure. If you liked this be sure to follow favorite and or review. If you didn't like it leave. No one is making you read it.

* * *

The next morning Dean was one of the people late to breakfast with tired eyes and misshapen uniform.

"Dean!" Came a voice behind him. Dean turned around yawning.

"Gmorning Cas." Dean said rubbing his eyes.

"I want you to see something." Castiel said happily. His face was bright and clear and Dean watched him confused at how he could be so awake this early in the morning. Castiel led him to the hufflepuff dormitory and up to his bedroom. Dean tried to squelch the hope that the thing Cas wanted to show him was in bed under the covers.

"Here" Castiel said pushing a box into Deans hands. It looked like a shoe box but he felt something moving inside. He eyed it tiredly before removing the lid. There was a brown Pegasus, a black unicorn, a green dragon, a gold griffon, a blue hippogriff, and the white unicorn he had gotten last night.

"That's really cool Cas." Dean said smiling at the boy who looked sufficiently pleased with himself.

"We should get to breakfast if we want to have a chance to eat." Dean commented as Castiel took back the box and closed it.

"I wanted to show that to you because it's special to me. I have never really gotten to know my father. He sends us presents but he never really talked to us. He sends one of those to me whenever he goes to a new country. Gabriel always gets a bag of candy and I get one of those. I felt bad for leaving you last night and for making you sit through my conversation with Gabriel so this is me trying to make it up to you. I'm not really god with people so I don't know if its worth anything but it's all I have. It's me." Castiel said shyly.

"It's perfect." Dean said, trying to get Cas to understand. Read between the lines.

_It's me._

_It's perfect._

_You're perfect._

Castiel seemed oblivious so Dean said no more.

* * *

That afternoon they met outside on the quidditch pitch. Castiel looked around at the huge stadium. It was empty and the banners weren't up yet because the season hadn't started yet. Dean held a broom in each hand and pushed one into Castiel's area.

"The way they teach you at school is stupid so we're going it my way.

"Okay Dean. I trust your judgment." Castiel said. I judge that you would be great in bed, Dean thought but he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Hold it like this." Dean said showing Cas. He followed Dean's instructions carefully.  
"Kick off." Dean said after a while of perfecting Castiel's white knuckled grip on the broom.

"I'm scared." Castiel said clinging to his broom for dear life. He hasn't even taken off and he's terrified, Dean thought.

"Trust me. I'll catch you if you fall. Promise." Dean said crossing his heart with his finger. Castiel nodded tensely before kicking off hard. He went up, hovered for a second and then fell back down. Dean caught him before he hit the ground. Castiel was shivering and clutching Dean's shirt. Dean's arms were wrapped tightly around the shaking mess protectively. It was like a shield warding off the world from the one little boy.

"Wasn't so bad." Dean said reassuringly.

"Can we be done for the day?" Castiel asked with a voice more shaky than his quaking hands.

"Sure." Dean said.

Dean never let go of the little hufflepuff in his arms that night. He would hold him like that again someday, Dean vowed.


	4. Day 4

Name: Dreams and Promises Go Hand In Hand

Summary: Destiel Harry Potter AU. Dean is enamored with Cas but he doesn't really know how to express or even understand his feelings. He has dreams about the hufflepuff every night and with each dream he makes a promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter OR supernatural.

Note 1: Gabriel: 13 years old- fourth year, slytherin

Dean: 12 years old- third year, gryffindor

Cas: 12 years old- third year, hufflepuff

Sam: 8 years old- future ravenclaw

Note 2: if you like this and you want to see more go to my page and look at your leisure. If you liked this be sure to follow favorite and or review. If you didn't like it leave. No one is making you read it.

* * *

The next day they tried again and Castiel actually managed to hover. Dean grinned at him as the floated in the sky next to each other.

"I did it!" Castiel cheered. Dean grinned at him.

"You'll be trying out for the hufflepuff quidditch team in no time!" Dean said happily.

"I don't know about that. I think we should just stick to flying for now." Castiel said smiling warmly.

They landed and returned their equipment to the shed before going back to the castle.

"Would you come to the owlery with me?" Castiel asked shyly.  
"Sure." Dean said wondering when Castiel would get over his shyness with him.

They got up to the tower and entered. There was a raucous of noise as the two entered. A regular barn owl floated down on easy flaps before landing in front of the two. Soon another one, an all black owl came in and landed next to the first one. Castiel pet the barn owl lovingly but stopped when the black owl nipped at him. Castiel took out a piece of parchment and scribbled a few words on it before giving it to the barn owl and watching it as it flew away.

"So I take it that's your brother's owl?" Dean asked motioning to the black owl that had nipped him.

"Yes, that is Shadow." Castiel said trying to pet the owl but being nipped again.

"He doesn't like me." Castiel said sadly.

"Rotten bird if you ask me." Dean said dismissively. Shadow squawked and flew at Dean's face but thankful to quidditch for his reflexes Dean ducked.

"He doesn't like being insulted by halfbloods either." Gabriel said from the arch of a doorway. Shadow was perched on his shoulder.

"Only purebloods allowed to insult your bird?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"You're lucky you're a halfblood. If you were a mudblood he would have been aiming to kill." Gabriel said snidely.

"Did you want something Gabriel?" Castiel asked before anymore anger passed between the two.

"I was just walking to the lake when I saw you two coming here. I thought to myself I can't let my baby brother go off to a secluded area with a gryffindor." Gabriel said the words as if the mere thought disgusted him. "I followed to make sure he didn't try anything demeaning to you." Gabriel finished by shooting Dean a glare that said if you even touch my brother I will kill you. Dean glared back before taking Castiel's hand and dragging him out of there.

They walked together for a while and Dean had no intention of letting go of Castiel's hand. At first the two walked with a hurried pace but as they traveled it slowed to a calm wandering pace.

"Dean?" Castiel asked after a while.

"Yeah Cas?" Dean asked slowly.

"You're still holding my hand." Castiel said.

"Oh sorry." Dean said moving to let go sadly.

"I just didn't know if you realized." Castiel said interlacing their fingers.  
"I did." Dean said smiling at the ground.

The two flew together over the Black Forest in Deans dreams that night. Dean promised himself that he would teach Cas to fly so well it would be like the little hufflepuff had wings.


	5. Day 5

Name: Dreams and Promises Go Hand In Hand

Summary: Destiel Harry Potter AU. Dean is enamored with Cas but he doesn't really know how to express or even understand his feelings. He has dreams about the hufflepuff every night and with each dream he makes a promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter OR supernatural.

Note 1: Gabriel: 13 years old- fourth year, slytherin

Dean: 12 years old- third year, gryffindor

Cas: 12 years old- third year, hufflepuff

Sam: 8 years old- future ravenclaw

Note 2: if you like this and you want to see more go to my page and look at your leisure. If you liked this be sure to follow favorite and or review. If you didn't like it leave. No one is making you read it.

* * *

The next morning Dean woke up to someone pushing him out of bed. He landed on the floor with an undignified flop. Looking up he saw big brown eyes.

"Go away Sam. It's the weekend let me sleep in." Dean said pulling the covers over his head. And curling up on the floor.

"There is some kid waiting to see you." Sam said kicking his brother. Sam was a pipsqueak now but Dean knew he would be the tallest of the family soon enough.

"Blue eyes?" Dean asked looking up at his brother who was standing over him.

"Yep." Sam said.

"Dad here?" Dean asked trying not to get his hopes up.

Sam snorted. "Did you really think he would come?"

Dean got up and stretched and yawned. He changed into jeans and a batman tee, before the two brother made their way down the stairs.

"Dean!" Came a cheery voice as they reached the bottom.

"Hey Cas. This is my baby bro Sam. Sam, Cas." Dean said smiling as the two shook hands.

"We should go to Hogsmead." Sam piped up.

"Sure thing squirt." Dean said scuffling Sam's brown hair. The kid was going to need a haircut soon lest his head of hair turn into a mane.

The three of them walked the streets happily until Dean saw a store he had never noticed before. It sold miniatures just like Castiel collected. Dean grinned and secretly asked Sam to distract Cas as he went in the store but to get him back to Hogwarts. Sam pulled a bitchface but complied.

Dean bought a tiger, a purple jackelope, red Cerberus, a fox with nine tales, a sphinx, a Minotaur, and a little gorilla with the legs of a spider. He hurried back to the castle and put them in a box under his bed. It was bigger than a shoe box and it was made of wood. Dean smiled at himself for his cleverness. They could all fit in there, even the ones Cas had now.

That night at dinner Cas Sam and Dean sat together in the great hall. Half of the students went home on the first weekend of the year so the hall was sparsely populated.

"Dean, you didn't tell me your father was an Auror." Castiel said after a long silence.

"Must've slipped my mind." Dean said casually.

"That's exciting. Does he apprehend many criminals?" Castiel continued oblivious to the discomfort the topic was causing the brothers.

"Yah." Dean said simply.

"Has he ever taken you with him on any of his cases?" Castiel asked.

"Yes." Dean said in a whisper.

"Was it interesting?" Castiel asked.

"Can we please just stop talking about this?" Dean said angrily. He got up from the table. "I'm not hungry." He said before walking off.

"I seem to have upset him." Castiel said sadly.

"Dad is just a touchy subject." Sam said in a small voice.

"Oh." Castiel said understanding. There was a long silence as they both stared at their plates.

"I should be getting home." Sam said getting up slowly.

"Yes of course." Castiel said looking up at the small boy and nodding.

"Bye!" Sam said before scurrying off back towards the fireplaces. Soon he was enveloped in green light and was gone.

Castiel sighed, he had made Dean angry. The little hufflepuff gut up and began walking to the gryffindor common room. He knew he had no way to get in but he would wait by the door until Dean came back out. He got there just as someone was leaving and they held the door for him sweetly. Castiel smiled, his luck was picking up. He looked around before locating the stairs to the boys dormitories. He walked up them and just as he was walking down the hall someone stepped out.

"Excuse me; do you know what dorm Dean Winchester is in by any chance?" Castiel asked.

"Fifth down on the left." The boy said pointing before he turned and walked off in the opposite direction. Counting carefully he made it to the door. Slowly, carefully, he opened it. Dean was sitting on his bed and there was a box. He was looking at the contents of the box carefully.

"Dean?" Castiel asked tentatively. Dean's head jerked up and his eyes went wide.

"What?" Dean asked once he had regained his composure.

"I wanted to apologize. It was not my place and I'm sorry." Castiel looking down at his shoes.

"Come here." Dean said waving the frightened kid over. He shut the door behind himself before walking over to Dean.

"I saw these and got them for you today. I know it's stupid but I was going to give them to you for Valentine's Day. I realized I didn't know what to do to keep them alive. Do they eat?" Dean rambled.

"They're perfect." Castiel said grinning before Dean could continue talking.

"So you like them?" Dean asked, his face brightening.

"I love them." Castiel responded.

"And the box will fit them all because yours looked like it was getting a little crowded." Dean said smiling.

"Thank you." Castiel said leaning in and kissing Dean. It was meant to be a kiss on the cheek but Dean turned and their mouths landed on each other. Castiel squeaked and pulled back as Dean sat there pleased.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to." Cas muttered before all hints of apology were erased by Dean crashing his lips on Castiel's. Dean pushed his tongue in the other boy's mouth without thinking. His eyes were shut tight and his hands slowly made their way over to Castiel's waist to pull the other boy closer. The hufflepuff's fingers tangled themselves in Deans sandy blond hair and tugged lightly. Deans moans were swallowed by Castiel as he began responding to the kiss. He began exploring the other boy's mouth and tracing the contours as if mapping it out. Dean's tongue began twirling and twining itself with Castiel's. When the kiss ended both boys were blushing and breathing heavily.

"I should get back to my dormitory." Castiel said after a long silence.  
"Sorry." Dean muttered.

"No you're not." Castiel said picking up the box and turning to leave.

"Cas?" Dean asked before Cas got to the door. His hand reached out and took hold of the door handle but turned to face Dean. His face was flushed but not angry. There was no sadness or remorse; it was only curiosity in his eyes. Dean repressed a smirk at the bruised lips that signified he had just been kissed. "Did you- ya know- did you like it?" The words sounded timid, scared.

"Yes Dean. I liked it very much." Castiel said before leaving the room. Dean sat on his bed confused.

Dean dreamt of Castiel's face when he saw the figures in the box that night. He needed to make Cas smile more often because it was the most beautiful sight he had ever beheld.


	6. Day 6

Name: Dreams and Promises Go Hand In Hand

Summary: Destiel Harry Potter AU. Dean is enamored with Cas but he doesn't really know how to express or even understand his feelings. He has dreams about the hufflepuff every night and with each dream he makes a promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter OR supernatural.

Note 1: Gabriel: 13 years old- fourth year, slytherin

Dean: 12 years old- third year, gryffindor

Cas: 12 years old- third year, hufflepuff

Sam: 8 years old- future ravenclaw

Note 2: if you like this and you want to see more go to my page and look at your leisure. If you liked this be sure to follow favorite and or review. If you didn't like it leave. No one is making you read it.

* * *

Dean woke up to sunlight streaming in through the window. Had his roommates opened the window for a reason or was it just to piss Dean off. Getting up he sighed and stretched slowly before getting up. He rummaged through his clothes before deciding on a gryffindor tee and black shorts. Quidditch tryouts were today. He hurried to the great hall to find out that it was 8:30 am. He hurried to eat breakfast before running out to the quidditch pitch and making it in the nick of time for the tryouts at 9. The thought of Cas had crossed his mind quite a few times but each time he pushed it back. _Those blue eyes. Those perfect lips. That hair. That smile. That little hufflepuff. _Dean wondered where he had gotten off to but forgot the thought like all the others and returned to focusing on quidditch.

"Why're you here Winchester? Everyone knows you'll make the team." One kid said as Dean walked onto the grassy field. Dean smirked in the direction of the voice.

"I was asked to help run tryouts." Dean said mischievously.  
There were three kids in charge, Dean, Jo, and Pam. They were all good friends both on the pitch and off. Jo was a year below Dean and Pam and she was the Seeker. She was damn good and one of the fastest (probably due to her small size). Pam was the team Keeper and she was known for messing with the other team. Pam was known to wink, blow kisses at, or even flash opposing team members to get the upper hand. Dean may not have been the fastest but he had the most tricks and they came in handy as the team Beater. The three of them looked around at the others judgmentally before clapping decisively and getting them split into two teams for a scrimmage. They worked until nightfall and then Pam, Dean and Jo went to the dorms to work on the roster. They were in Dean's room, papers all spread out on the bed. Some names were checked and others were crossed off completely. They had been deliberating for a good three hours when the door burst open and then shut quickly after a huddled figure. Dean looked up to find Castiel with his back against the door breathing heavily. He really needed to figure out how the hufflepuff kept getting into gryffindor territory.

"Hey Cas." Dean said nonchalantly.

"He's hufflepuff." Jo said critically.

"He's adorable. Like a scared little mouse. I'll be your cat. Meow." Pam said laughing.

"Shut up both of you. We're done with this for today. We can finish it tomorrow or something." Dean said waving Castiel over to the newly vacated bed as Pam and Jo gathered up the papers and walked out.

"Sup Cas?" Dean asked noting the flushed look on the hufflepuff's face.

"They want me to tryout." Castiel said in a huff.

"Who wants you to try out for what?" Dean asked trying to get _some_ clarity.

"The other people on the hufflepuff quidditch team. Someone started teasing me about not being able to fly and I said I could and that you'd been teaching me. They laughed and said if it was true then I should prove it by trying out for the team." Castiel said with a shaky voice.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to Cas." Dean said putting his hand gently on the other boy's.

"But I want them to stop picking on me." Castiel said frustratedly.

"Do you like me?" Dean asked abruptly. He knew exactly where this could go, there were only two paths.

"I like you a lot Dean." Castiel said tilting his head like he did when he was confused.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Dean asked, making sure, clarifying.

"Yes but I don't see how that has to do with anything..." Castiel mumbled blushing furiously under Dean's intense gaze.

"I like you too. I have a way we can fix you're bullying problems." Dean said smiling reassuringly. Cas looked up at Dean and nodded slowly.

That night Dean made Cas sleep there with him. Dean didn't have to dream or promise that night, he had everything he ever needed, wanted, wished for, in his arms. Dean watched as Castiel's face softened and his breathing slowed. The usually guarded expression had softened, evened out to form a peaceful tranquility blanketed on the perfect features. Dean smiled before drifting off into the abyss of nothingness.


	7. Day 7

Name: Dreams and Promises Go Hand In Hand

Summary: Destiel Harry Potter AU. Dean is enamored with Cas but he doesn't really know how to express or even understand his feelings. He has dreams about the hufflepuff every night and with each dream he makes a promise.

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter OR supernatural.

Note 1: Gabriel: 13 years old- fourth year, slytherin

Dean: 12 years old- third year, gryffindor

Cas: 12 years old- third year, hufflepuff

Sam: 8 years old- future ravenclaw

Note 2: if you like this and you want to see more go to my page and look at your leisure. If you liked this be sure to follow favorite and or review. If you didn't like it leave. No one is making you read it.

Note 3: This is the last chapter of THIS story. I am planning on continuing it into another story. The next story will be based on Dean and Castiel's fifth year. That would make Sam a first year and Gabriel a sixth year. I hope you enjoyed this story while it lasted but alas, it has run its course. Farewell my friends.

* * *

In the morning the two went down to breakfast together, hand in hand. They were met by the gawking stares of the other students but their wide eyed slack-jawed appearance was forgotten by the two. They were happy together, hand in hand. Castiel blushed as Dean led him along. No one would ever think of messing with the property of Dean Winchester. It was an unsaid fact of the school that it was proper custom to fear the Winchester boys. John, their father, may be a muggle but he was one of the best Auror there was and he would not hesitate to kill; a philosophy he had drilled into his sons. Sam had rebelled at the thought but Dean accepted it.

"Hey Dean!" Jo called waving the two over to her, Pam, and Ash. Ash was a weird kid from ravenclaw, same age as Dean.

"Hey, isn't that the kid from last night?" Pam asked eyeing Castiel curiously. She had a predatory glint in her eyes and Dean glared at her.

"Guys, this is Castiel Novak. He's my boyfriend." Dean announced proudly. Castiel's blush deepened at being ogled by all the people within earshot of Dean's proclamation. Half the girls glared at him but kept their distance. The guys looked at Dean with curiosity, waiting for him to start laughing, signifying a punch line to this fiasco they must have missed. Pam backed off and began treating the new addition as a friend and over time as a new addition to the family. Jo was skeptical of the boy, not because he was weird, but because he was scrawny. The group was completely fine with weird, welcomed it even. Jo made it her personal mission to buff the little hufflepuff up as much as possible but no matter how much more she forced into him he never grew in width. Ash was curious about the new member but didn't push too hard for information. Castiel was accepted by the crew with open arms and open hearts. Dean and Cas went steady but because they were both idiots sometimes needed some prodding by their friends. Life was good at last and Dean no longer had haunting dreams because his dreams had all come true along with his wishes and promises. He had everything; life was good.

**_The End_**


End file.
